famousinlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Perkins
Cassandra Perkins '''is a main character on Famous In Love. She is portrayed by Georgie Flores.' Cassandra is Paige's close friend and roommate since the 9th grade. She is a drama major at California Metro University and has always loved acting, especially since her mother was Katheryn Perkins, an actress on a late night soap opera. Cassandra urges Paige to audition for the ''Locked ''movie with her during the open call, and can't help but feel jealous when Paige, who has never auditioned for a movie before, gets the part immediately, and she has to watch Paige live out her own dreams. Early Life Cassandra was born to Katheryn Perkins, an actress on a late night soap opera. When her mother received an Emmy for her performance, seven-year-old Cassie fell asleep before Katheryn won and gave her speech. She has regretted it since, despite it wasn't her fault. Her mother died from cancer when she was nine. Throughout the Series Season 1 Personality Cassandra is Paige's caring friend, and they have supposedly known each other since freshman year. Cassie always dreamed of becoming an actress and went to many auditions without any success. After she convinces Paige to audition for her first time ever, and she gets the part in a huge movie, Cassie is visibly jealous and hurt that Paige was able to get a huge role "so easily" while Cassandra failed. This caused a divide between them that slowly progressed through the season. Cassie doesn't come from as much money as Paige nor does she have a high-paying acting gig to rely on for tuition, but what Cassie does have is a strong work ethic. Unable to make ends meet as a full-time student, Cassie found a less-than-savory way to pay her bills. However, it's soon revealed that Cassie isn't a sex worker, as was implied -- she's a topless maid. She also pawns everything she owns that may be of any value, including the bracelet that was a gift from Paige. When Paige finds out about her cash crisis, she confronts her and tries to be supportive, but instead, they fight. Cassie tells her that she's upset that Paige just walked into her first ever audition and got the part, when Cassie had been trying for years without any luck. They were able to somewhat fix their relationship after they voiced their thoughts, but Cassie wanted to move out of the apartment and get out of Paige's shadow. However, Cassie then does very well on an audition for a commercial, and is very happy about it, which seems to suggest that things may be starting to go her way. Physical Appearance Cassie has an average height with a slim figure. She has dark brown hair with golden highlights, the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. Along with that, she has dark eyes, a straight nose, and pink plump lips. She also has a light tan complexion, and her hair is mostly in large curls that reach her shoulders. Relationships |-|Paige Townsen= Paige Townsen Paige and Cassandra are best friends. They have known each other since freshman year at California Metro University. Along with Jake Salt, the three make a trio, which they call themselves "The Three Amigos". Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *A Star is Torn *Not So Easy A *Prelude to a Diss *Some Like It Not *Found in Translation *Secrets & Pies *Crazy Scripted Love *Fifty Shades of Red *Leaving Los Angeles Trivia Quotes Gallery Promotional georgie 1.jpg georgie 2.jpg georgie 3.jpg Screencaps Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0142.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0151.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0189.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0219.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0414.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0423.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0454.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0558.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0771.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0800.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0816.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0823.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1032.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1088.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1103.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1107.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1286.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1323.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1413.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1966.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1994.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2033.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2040.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2067.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2075.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2096.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2107.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2120.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2142.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2363.jpg References ''To be added Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females Category:Season 2 Characters